


Racing Forward

by Sachiela



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: KevEdd Secret Santa, M/M, Succubus, Yeah Edd is a succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KevEdd Secret Santa 2013</p>
<p>Edd has a secret he's been trying to keep hidden from the kids at the col-de-sac, and he thinks he's done a very good job. But one person already knows. </p>
<p>This is a fluffy one-shot in which Edd is a succubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is my KevEdd Secret Santa for janeth-the-maniac. It's a little too long to post in a Submit box for them, so I'm putting it here to link to. I hope you like it! 
> 
> The prompt was for Edd to be a succubus. He hates it, but Kevin loves it and uses it to have Edd all to himself. I may not have gotten it quite right--probably spent way too much time on *how* Kevin found out--but I hope it works.
> 
> (If the response is favorable, I might continue with little snippets here and there. Random dates and/or them rolling in the hay. I had a lot of fun writing this and will gladly continue.)

There's a reason Edd insists on washing his hands so often. There's a reason he's afraid to touch people, to get too close. He couldn't afford to let anyone in, to let anyone know.

It was the reason his parents were gone all the time, though he's sure everyone in the col-de-sac has their own opinions on that. The reason there were only sticky notes to let him know they had ever been home. His mother was shocked when the trait passed down to him, her son, instead of a daughter. No one from her family line was male. In truth, his mother did love him, but couldn't be around too long. Their natures clashed far too much.

It's also the reason Edd finds himself now wishing he had been more careful, more insistent that Kevin not get too close. At this rate, he would surely find out.

Kevin had invited himself over to Edd's house—again--and they were currently playing a racing game the redhead had brought over. Of course, Kevin was winning. Edd was too careful of a driver to go fast enough to come close to keeping up.

“C'mon, you gotta at least try, Double D,” Kevin said with a sigh after beating him once again.

Edd blushed lightly. “I am trying, Kevin. I simply do not wish to endanger the life of my driver nor anyone else near or on the road.”

Kevin shook his head. “That's not how it works, man! Even if you do hit something, no one actually gets hurt. It's all animation, you dork.” He chose a single player race and leaned over to press down on the accelerator button on Edd's controller, causing the car to shoot off down the track.

“Kevin!” Edd exclaimed, not sure if he was more startled by the sudden closeness or that his car managed to hit a curb and flip through the air.

The larger teen had been coming over more and more often lately, especially during the current summer break, though Edd hadn't quite figured out the reason why. Once they had all entered high school, things seemed to have calmed down among the children of the col-de-sac. Friendships drifted and reformed, though certain things stayed the same. Eddy and Kevin would still fight at every opportunity, for example. It was only when it was just Edd and Kevin that Kevin seemed to relax at all. It was pleasant, but Edd constantly found himself wary.

“See, just gotta steer a little better and you'll be fine,” Kevin said, taking longer than he should have needed to move back to his original spot on the couch. As soon as he let go, Edd let up on the accelerator and went back to driving his car at a far more sedate pace. “Really, Double D?”

“I am sorry I can't play the way you do,” Edd replied, a darker blush staining his cheeks from Kevin's former proximity. “If you want more serious competition, I would recommend Eddy. He is far better at these games than I.”

Kevin made a sound of dismissal and shut off the game after Edd finished his last lap. “Like I'd ever let him touch my console. He'd probably break it just being in the same room.”

Edd glared at his companion. “That is horribly rude of you to say.”

“Yeah? Should I start a list of all the things the dork has broken in the last year?” Kevin retorted, holding his hand up to start counting.

Flush returning to his cheeks slightly, Edd sighed and conceded. “I am afraid I do see your point. My apologies.”

“No worries, Double D,” Kevin replied, leaning back against the couch. “So...since you're no good at this and I'm no good at any of your science experiment crap, what should we do?” The redhead glanced sideways at Edd and caught his eye before turning red himself.

Edd felt warning flags going up in his head. He had been attracted to the jock for awhile now, but refused to act on it in any way. He couldn't let Kevin get too close. No one could get close. Seeing Kevin blush started to break his hard fought for control. “It is getting late. Perhaps it is time for you to be getting home,” Edd tried to suggest.

Kevin scoffed. “You kidding? It's not even dark yet and we don't have school tomorrow. It's not like I have a curfew.”

“E-even so, isn't your mother expecting you for dinner?” Edd tried again, pulling lightly at the edge of his beanie.

“Nah, man. She gave me some cash to order some pizza or something. She and Dad were going out for the night. I told her I was coming over here and she said I should get something for both of us.”

Oh, blast it all! “That was very kind of your mother. But...but I am afraid I am not feeling much like pizza today. Maybe you should go home and enjoy it there.”

“It doesn't have to be pizza, Double D,” Kevin replied, watching Edd curiously now. “Whatever you're feeling, I'm sure we can order it.”

Edd knew he wasn't acting like himself, but couldn't Kevin just take a hint and leave. At this rate, he'd surely notice. “I am not feeling very hungry today. Please do not waste your money on me.”

Kevin leaned over and placed a restraining hand on Edd's wrist when the smaller male made to stand. “Man, what's wrong with you? Did I piss you off or something?”

“N-no!” Edd exclaimed, his face now a dark shade of scarlet. “P-please unhand me, Kevin.”

But Kevin's eyes had gone wide and his body still. “No way,” he muttered before almost burying his face in Edd's neck.

“Ke-Kevin!”

“I thought I was crazy for even considering it,” Kevin said softly next to Edd's ear, a faint smile on his lips as he watched the other boy shudder. “I mean, who would have thought? But something the dork said made me start to wonder, start to notice.” He moved back to give Edd some space. “The dork called you a succubus one day, didn't he? I thought he was just trying to insult you. Aren't succubi supposed to be women?”

Edd had gone pale, skin clammy. His throat felt like it was closing on him. Ed and Eddy had known for ages, yes, but they had sworn not to say anything. And he had been so careful around the others. Did they all know as well?

“Double D?”

“Does...how many others know? Has everyone known all along?” Edd finally gasped out. He felt like he was about to cry. Would his family have to move again?

Kevin shrugged. “I really couldn't say. As far as I know, I'm the only one besides the dork. I never talked to anyone else about it.” He reached over and touched Edd's shoulder lightly, keeping his hand there even as Edd flinched. “Hey, I don't think of you any differently, you know? You're still Double Dork.”

Edd closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. He couldn't look at Kevin at the moment. He was too close. “You do not...think I am a monster?”

“Maybe because of your grades, because those are terrifying as fuck, but not because of this,” Kevin replied, his tone light. Edd found himself starting to relax again, though his heart was still racing and his control over his nature was cracked. “Besides, I've always found you kinda hot.”

“E-excuse me?” Edd squeaked out, blush returning full force. “I could not have heard that correctly. It sounded as if you just said--”

Kevin tugged Edd's shoulder to pull him forward and kissed him, angling his head at the last moment to keep their noses from smashing together. Edd froze at first, but melted into the contact and pressed back against Kevin as the last of his control over his nature wavered and snapped.

Without giving himself time to think, enjoying kissing Kevin far too much, Edd pushed forward, nearly crawling into Kevin's lap as he lost himself in kissing the redhead. He hadn't known it would feel like that.

It wasn't until he felt his shirt bunched up under his armpits that Edd came back to himself. Gasping and embarrassed beyond belief, he sat up properly on the couch and attempted to fix his disheveled clothing.

Kevin himself looked no better. His hat had been knocked off somewhere along the way and the button on his jeans had been undone. Had Edd done that? “What's wrong?” Kevin asked, voice sounding gravelly. It was then that Edd noticed Kevin's arousal and pulled his hat down over his eyes with a groan.

“I am very sorry for my actions,” Edd said in a strangled voice, curling up on the couch in an attempt to disappear into it.

Edd felt his arm grabbed and was tugged until he fell onto Kevin. “I wasn't complaining,” Kevin replied, sounding like he was grinning. Edd couldn't bring himself to look up at the taller male and buried his face into Kevin's shirt instead. He let out a loud squeal when Kevin's teeth bit down lightly on his neck.

“Kevin, we must stop,” Edd finally gasped out, managing to pull away again after great effort on his part. Kevin was much stronger than he looked.

The redhead sat up and ran one hand through his hair, making it look even messier with his hat off. “Okay, but why? We're both into it. Or, at least I was.”

Edd was starting to believe he'd never stop blushing around the jock. “I...I was as well, but...but I just cannot have intercourse with you out of the blue. I had not even suspected you liked me more than a friend until today.”

Kevin grinned. “And now you know. What, do you need me to take you out on a few dates to prove I'm serious?”

A date with Kevin, Edd thought, mind wandering for a bit. That actually sounded like a lot of fun. “I...I...just cannot. It is nothing against you, Kevin. I...I am not averse to the idea...with you. However, it simply feels too rushed.” Part of him was also concerned that the only reason Kevin was interested was because of his family legacy. How could he tell if Kevin truly cared or was just responding to factors of Edd's biology that he lost control of.

“All right, fine,” Kevin said with a nod. “I can definitely take you out on dates.” When Edd made to protest, he silenced him with a kiss. “Because I _want_ to. As long as you would like to go out with me.”

Edd floundered for a response for a moment before just nodding his head.

Kevin's smile grew wider, if that were possible. “But, you have to tell me if I'm allowed to do anything more than kiss you, whenever you're ready.”

The bookworm nodded, smiling himself at the fact that Kevin was being so considerate.

“Oh, and you're not allowed to get this close to anyone else,” the redhead added as an afterthought. “Especially the dork.”

“Pardon?” Edd asked, confused. “Why would you need to request such a thing?” Was Kevin implying that Edd might cheat on him?

Kevin leaned in close and buried his face in Edd's neck again, ignoring the other's sounds of protest. “You have no idea how amazing you smell right now, do you? You can't share this with anyone else. This is all mine.” He stole another kiss from Edd, licking his lips. “Agreed?”

Edd could only nod, pressing their foreheads together as he closed his eyes. Perhaps his mother's legacy wasn't as much of a curse.

*~*~*~*

It was Christmastime before Edd felt he was certain he could trust Kevin's affections were honest. It wasn't the bells and whistles he had been expecting, given the talk around school, when they finally tumbled into bed together. But for what it was, it was perfect.

And Kevin made good on his promise of keeping Edd all to himself. Any time Edd seemed to be losing his control of his nature, Kevin whisked him away, stating all that “pent up sexual energy” was just for him. And Edd enjoyed every second of it.


End file.
